This invention is directed to an improved label applicator for transferring printed labels from a label printer to a weighed commodity.
Scales such as those used in supermarkets are typically coupled to a printer for printing the weight, price and other characteristics of a weighed commodity on an adhesive coated label. The printed label is then placed on a weighed commodity by a label applicator.
Conventional label applicators include a vacuum-assisted pick-up arm or nozzle which grabs the label on its upwardly facing, adhesive coated side, rotates the label to turn the adhesive coated side down, and positions the label under a vacuum-assisted platen. The label is transferred from the pick-up arm to the platen, the pick-up arm pivots from the platen, and the platen descends to place the label, adhesive side down, on the previously weighed commodity.
One problem with such a label applicator is that both the adhesive side and the non-adhesive side of the label are handled. This adds complexity to the applicator in addition to allowing adhesive to accumulate on the pick-up arm, thereby decreasing the reliability of the label transfer function. In addition, the necessity of rotating the label from an adhesive side up position to an adhesive side down position requires a drive mechanism which is unduly complicated and expensive.